1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to text and image printing systems for use with microprocessor-based computers and, more particularly, to systems for printing text and multi-color images.
2. State of the Art
Conventional desk-top printing systems have several shortcomings when applied to the task of printing multi-color images. For instance, although color printers of the laser-electrophotographic type can produce high quality images, such printers require complex mechanisms that sequentially form and align frames when producing images in multiple colors. Thus, electrophotographic printers are often too costly for desktop publishing applications using microprocessor-based computers.
Although many desktop printers can print high-quality text and other desktop printers can provide high-quality multi-color images, conventional desktop printers cannot rapidly print both high quality text and multi-color images. For instance, thermal transfer printers provide acceptable color images but do not provide sufficient line acuity to print document-quality text. On the other hand, laser printers and dot matrix printers rapidly print high-quality text in desktop applications, but do not provide high-quality multi-color images.
Thus, a need exists for low-cost, high-speed desktop printing devices that can be used with microprocessor-based computers to print high-quality color images as well as high-quality text.